


A Gentle Wind

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlets based on kjtgp1's The Winds of Change series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Curly Hair and Finger Combing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjtgp1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/gifts).



> So I was looking at the dictionary definition of "zephyr" and one definition was "a gentle wind" and the other was "the west wind" which I thought was awesome, so I went with the first for the title.

Regina laid on her side, propped up on one elbow and running her fingers through the thick, curly locks of her lover.

“I think you have a new obsession,” Zephyr commented, grinning even as he kept his eyes closed, hands comfortably laced together across his stomach.

“I do,” Regina murmured in agreement. “It’s so soft and thick.”

Cracking one eye open to look at her, he wryly asked, “And it wasn’t before I got it cut?”

“No, it was.” Pushing her fingers deeper into his unruly curls, she took a firm hold. “But this is so much sexier. It’s curlier now, without all the weight of longer hair, and it curls around my fingers like it has a mind of its own.”

Zephyr smirked a little, teasing, “Well it makes sense… after all, it’s part of me, and you know I love holding you.”

Smiling, Regina leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.


	2. Of Magic Beards and Shaving Equipment

The bell above the door to the diner jingled as Regina entered, making her way to the bar to sit next to the sheriff.

Emma glanced over with a smile and a quirked eyebrow. "Where's your other half?" she asked curiously.

Regina rolled her eyes with a fond, exasperated smile. "He wanted facial hair and didn't want to wait for the testosterone to kick in."

"Okay..." Emma lifted both eyebrows then. "You know that doesn't explain why he's not here with you, right?"

The smile widened. "He tried to use magic to grow a bit of scruff on his chin, and ended up looking like a mountain man." Emma cut in with a loud snort, but Regina kept talking. "And then the spell couldn't be reversed, and he hadn't bought shaving equipment yet, so he stole one of my razors for shaving my legs and banished me from the house while he gives himself a crash course on beard removal."

Emma had continued to chuckle quietly through the last half of the story, and by the end, she was wheezing silently and wincing in sympathy at the mental images it provided. "Oh god," she giggled. "Oh man, that's brutal."

Regina agreed with a nod and took a sip of her coffee when it was set down in front of her.

Ten minutes later, just as Emma was getting ready to head back to the station, the bell rang again, and both women looked up to see Zephyr step through the door, cheeks pink with self-consciousness and riddled with tiny nicks and cuts. That was eclipsed, however, by his radiant smile and the neatly trimmed little patch of red hair on his chin.


End file.
